miyuki_hanafandomcom-20200215-history
Mastered Kurayami (Ascended Form)
Basic Information The following is a transcribe written by Goddess Regent, Miyuki Hana of Tsukuyomi in the Eastern Realms: "I discovered the Kurayami form early in my life... I believe is was somewhere around my 1200th birthday when I suddenly transformed into what is now known as Kurayami (Omen)" "I don't quite remember the specifics, but I do remember that I was angry with Fayt after I found him in bed with an Eldarian woman... Something inside me snapped and I suddenly couldn't see anything... That is until Fayt moved." "From my own experience, I can say that the Kurayami form renders its user blind. However, the other senses are magnified by billions of times. So, instead of seeing with my eyes, I see with my ears. Everything that moves creates sound and friction, which is then picked up by my ears - anything that moves will be outlined as white in contrast to my completely black vision." Interview Conducted by Acting Science Officer: Liana Evyrgryn Liana: "So, um... Lady Miyuki, um... What can you tell me about the Kurayami form in its Mastered state?" Miyuki: "Mastered state?" - "Well, if you're asking about the difference between the Omen and Mastered states, then... I suppose the one major difference is that the Mastered form is far more powerful than the Omen state." Liana: "Um, are there any other changes that I should be noting, or..." Miyuki: "Apart from the massive increase in overall power, the Horns of Void will develop up to two off-shoots that exponentially increase my sensory functionality by 4000%, and my aura turns a silvery-white - or to be more descriptive; It looks as though my body is covered and/or surrounded by liquid glass." Liana: "So, would you say that the Mastered state is more or less difficult to control compared to the Omen state?" Miyuki: "If I had to compare the two... I feel as though the Mastered state is far easier to control once my mana-level equalizes." Appearance Compared to the Omen state of Kurayami, the Mastered state is far more powerful and allows the subject to wield all of the power that they have unlocked, as well as all of the power that they would have unlocked through training and experience. All of this power is condensed into one form and released at once - because of this, the surrounding space and even the time within that space are in constant flux due to the strain of the concentrated dimensional energies. Due to the massive increase in power, the subject's hair will increase by two to three times its natural length and become dense, as well as sharp like knives. The blackened surface of the subject's eyes is left unchanged, save for the crimson magatamas, of which, there are now only three around each pupil and significantly larger compared to that of the previous Omen state. Additionally, the Horns of Void will sprout two smaller prongs that increase the user's sensory functionality by up to 4000% and also causes the aura to change drastically, shifting from the Omen state's dark-red to silvery-white - the visual appearance of which looks like glass-like water flowing upward and away from the user of the form. Kurayami (Omen) Record - 110. Acting Chf. Science Officer: Liana Evyrgryn "Although only in an Omen state, this powerful visual ability allows the subject wielding it to see the very fabric of creation, even going as far as giving them the capability to meddle with Time & Space on an infinite, Three-Dimensional level. Another ability that has been observed during my studies and experiments on Beast-kin subjects is the power of precognition and acute clairvoyance - or in Layman's terms: The ability to see the future." Record - 110. Acting Chf. Science Officer: Liana Evyrgryn "From what I have been able to deduce from spending time in the Eastern realms, The Beast-kin genus is the only cultural or ethnic grouping that possesses this ability. The precognitive and clairvoyant powers observed in the Tengu, Mage, Dragon, and even my own Eldarian race, appear to be natural for the most part - except for the Mage race, which used magic to achieve the same level of awareness as my race. However, since that time, almost six-hundred generations have come and gone...Their magical meddling making their clairvoyance a permanent and "natural" ability." Record - 387. Chf. Science Officer and Acting Historian: Liana Evyrgryn "Religous texts dating back to 500,000 YE, tell of the first Eldarian mating with her pet Wolf, Fox, Cat, Rabbit, and Unicorn, to create the Beast-kin genus. In ancient depictions of Yana Evrygryn, she is shown to possess the ability to see and even manipulate the very fabric of reality. From this, I have concluded that the Beast-kin genus possesses the Kurayami through some form of mutation in their blood." Record - 699. Personal notes by Chf. Science Officer: Liana Evyrgryn "The three most powerful practitioners of the Kuryami (Omen) are, The Melchiott bloodline, and my manalogical half-brother...Vicious Wolfe - with Miyuki Hana being the only Beast-kin currently in existence to have fully mastered the form. " Record - 950. Chf. Science Officer and Acting Medical Advisor: Liana Evyrgryn "The Kurayami (Omen) is not only a powerful visual ability; It also changes the appearance of the subject. From what I have seen, the visual changes are as follows: The eyes of the subject turn jet-black - this affects the entire eye, and not just the iris - and a number of crimson magatamas ranging from two to seven also appear around the subject's pupils. The second noticeable change is an increase in the subject's height and muscle mass, with their muscles increasing to almost twice their normal size. The third and final change is that the subject will suddenly grow two large - and often - curved, black horns. From what I have been able to deduce from my tests on Kurayami (Omen) subjects... Their hair turns Silver/White, but for what reason this happens... I do not know." "From tests performed on my manalogical half-brother, Vicious Wolfe... They have yielded positive results on the functionality of the horns. The horns are capable of firing a powerful beam of energy - to which Vicious has referred to as a beam of "compressed dimensional energies." - "It should be noted at this time that I have dubbed the attack, the "Quentiz Strig"... Though, he will most likely use "Dryrgun Byrn," which is "Dragon Beam" in Dragon Tongue."